


I Can Fix This

by MaliceManaged



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: And It Usually Blows Up In His Face, Boredom Made This Happen, But Dammit He Tries, Established Relationship, Gender Non-conforming Characters, I have no idea what I'm doing, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Likes Music, Magical Shenanigans, Multi, OMC - Freeform, Parent Issues, Random Shapeshifting, Will Add Tags As They Become Relevant, and cats, not comic compliant, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had plans for his life, big plans, to re-write his story by erasing one past crime at a time and become a new person. A better person. Mistakes were made, and, somewhere along the line, he did something or another he shouldn't have and pissed off some people enough to have to flee for his life. Again. A split-second decision to hide in a random antique store led him to meet a young man by the name of Jhonen and more-or-less unintentionally drag him into the mess he'd created, much to the other's exasperation.</p><p>But at least he's fun, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this is gonna be, or really exactly where it's going beyond a few scenes and general plot-like things; it kinda just happened while I was trying to work on my other story. I expect updates to be pretty sporadic, but who really knows with my muse.

    Jhonen had wondered about many things in his twenty-four years of life; why the sky was blue, how many skittles he could fit into his mouth at once, whether his parents would ever stop fighting and just get divorced already... what exactly he was to do about the bruised up deity passed out on his apartment’s living room couch.

 

    He’d met Loki about a month and a half ago; he’d come rushing into the antique store Jhonen worked at and ducked behind the shelves at the back like he was hiding from something, or some _one_. Those someones, as it turned out, had come in a few minutes after him and basically demanded Jhonen tell them where ‘that jötunn whelp’ had gone. He could have told them, he probably should have, but in the end Jhonen very convincingly said he had absolutely no idea who they were talking about and that ‘you three are the first people I’ve seen in here all day’. One introduction, vague explanation, and bout of shameless flirting later, and Loki was gone, leaving a confused and slightly red-faced Jhonen to carry on with his day. He figured he would never set his mismatched blue/hazel eyes on those brilliant green ones ever again.

 

    Clearly, he was wrong.

 

    As his long legs carried his lean, six-foot-two frame across the room, Jhonen ran a tan hand through his elbow-lengthed purple-dyed hair. He stopped by the couch and knelt down so he was almost at eye level with Loki, then brought his hand up and softly poked the other’s forehead. Loki stirred slightly but didn’t wake, and Jhonen sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do next. Part of him wondered how the hell Loki even knew where he lived, the rest of him was wondering what exactly had happened to the odd being that had left him in such a state.

 

    In the end, Jhonen shrugged, got up and went about his day, leaving breakfast prepared in the kitchen for the god along with a note telling him to help himself to the medicine cabinet for all his cuts and bruises before he left for work. He didn’t really expect Loki to still be there when he got back at the end of his shift.

 

    He was wrong about that, too.

 

    The first thing Jhonen noticed when he walked into his apartment was the smell of something food related, and it smelled really good. He took off his jacket and hung it by the door then walked into the living room to find it spotless, as though it hadn’t been previously occupied by someone unconscious and slightly bleeding, though that long, fur-collared coat Loki wore was hung over the back of the couch. He walked into the kitchen/dining room to be met with the god in question, who had his back to him as he stirred something on the stove, humming what Jhonen recognised to be a Muse song.

 

    “Uhm... hi,” Jhonen called awkwardly from the doorway.

 

    Loki started slightly then whirled around, looking for all the world like a kid caught doing something he shouldn’t be. “Uh, hi. Though you worked later; this isn’t ready yet.”

 

    Jhonen looked at him bemusedly. “Riiight... Uhm, what exactly is this?”

 

    “Parmesan risotto,” Loki replied.

 

    “Oh. O... kay, then,” Jhonen said slowly then walked out of the kitchen and into his room, where he grabbed a change of clothes, then headed to his bathroom for a quick shower, all the while trying to make sense of the situation.

 

    When he’d finished with his shower, he went back into the dining room to find a plate waiting for him on the table, with Loki seated at the other end, apparently waiting for him to start eating. The hopeful look aimed his way made it impossible for Jhonen to not take a tentative bite of his food, and he was glad he did; it was delicious, which was made more than obvious by the involuntary moan that rumbled through his throat. The smirk and subsequent looks that Loki sent his way had guaranteed the light pink that dusted his cheeks at that remained there for the rest of the meal.

 

    And that was how they spent their first date.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki kills two birds with one soul-eating wraith. Or something like that.

    In hindsight, striking a bargain with an ancient, soul-devouring creature was not one of Loki’s most inspired ideas. But honestly he figured the gain was worth the risk and he could deal with the consequences when they arose.

 

    _Might as well have said ‘What could possibly go wrong?’, boy,_ His older self mocked from the reflection of a store window he ran past. Loki responded with an annoyed snarl and ran faster. He had to get there first.

 

    He _had_ to.

 

 

    Jhonen was not the type to be paranoid. He figured why would anyone want to come after him? He wasn’t anything that special in the grand scheme of things. All the same, he’d had the feeling he was being watched since he’d gotten home from work, and it didn’t seem too inclined to leave. Now, being watched, as creepy as it felt, wasn’t that big a deal; he was pretty used to being stared at simply by virtue of being his usual, widely considered ‘abnormal’ self. Hearing odd noises in the dead of night in his mostly-empty apartment building following a power outage, however... _that_ was a little concerning.

 

    It was also why he found himself, against all common sense, slowly walking through the empty halls, armed with his curiosity and an iron fire poker he’d randomly found in his closet. He made a mental note to ask Loki about that.

 

    As he walked, Jhonen couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling creeping through him and he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him and felt something touch his back; with a startled cry he turned around, swinging the fire poker at his ‘attacker’. Loki barely had time to duck back as the fire poker was embedded into the wall inches from his face.

 

    “Whoa! You know, ‘Loki, we need to talk’ would’ve sufficed!” Loki cried out wide-eyed, raising his hands in surrender.

 

     It took Jhonen a second or two to register what had just happened, but when he did, he all but yelled, “Loki? What the hell, you scared me half to death!”

 

    “ _Me?_ You’re the maniac who almost took my head off!” Loki replied, eyeing the fire poker warily, “Where’d you even get that anyway, you don’t even _own_ a fireplace.”

 

    “I was gonna ask _you_ that; it was in my closet,” Jhonen replied, trying to pull the poker free.

 

    “Oh. _Oh._ Right, yeah; never mind,” Loki said absently, reaching up and grabbing the poker. He gave it a quick yank and _almost_ succeeded in pulling it out of the wall. He pulled harder and it finally came loose, and he looked back at Jhonen in shock. “That was _really_ in there; good thing I dodged.”

 

    Jhonen looked between the poker and the wall in surprise. “Huh. Didn’t know I could swing that hard.”

 

    “Why are you even out here?” Loki asked.

 

    “Well, I heard stuff outside my place,” Jhonen replied.

 

    “‘Stuff’? What ‘stuff’?” Loki asked, eyeing him in puzzlement.

 

    Jhonen opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by a loud banging noise coming from a floor above them, causing them both to jump slightly.

 

    “Stuff like _that,”_ Jhonen finally replied.

 

    Loki crossed his arms over his chest. “And you thought it was a good idea to investigate... armed with a fire poker?”

 

    “Like you would’ve done any different,” Jhonen retorted defensively.

 

    Loki opened his mouth to respond, thought about it, then shrugged. “Yeah, probably.”

 

    “What are _you_ doing here, though?” Jhonen asked.

 

    “What; can’t a reincarnated and sort-of-rehabilitated God of Lies visit his boyfriend out of the blue without having an ulterior motive?” Loki asked back with a grin.

 

    “No,” Jhonen replied simply, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at said god expectantly.

 

    Loki sighed, shoulders slumping, and was about to explain, when they heard another banging noise much closer to them followed by what sounded disturbingly like a low-pitched howl. Loki paled slightly. “Maybe we should, uh, continue this in your apartment. Or really anywhere but here.”

 

    “Yeah, I’m liking the sound of that,” Jhonen quickly agreed, and they moved to do just that.

 

    Once in the apparent safety of his apartment, Jhonen walked into his living room, Loki right behind him, only to be met with just about the last person he ever wanted to see comfortably seated on his couch like he owned the place.

 

    “The hell are _you_ doing here?” He practically snarled at the Older (Alternate? He still wasn’t entirely clear on that.) Loki.

 

    “So nice to see you, too, Johnny, my boy,” The older Loki replied with mock warmth, for all the world as if they were the best of friends.

 

    “Jhonen. It’s _Jhonen_. And I’m _not_ your ‘boy’,” Jhonen snapped in annoyance.

 

    “You’re right; you’re not. You shouldn’t even exist, irrelevant little inconvenience that you are,” Older Loki agreed, eyeing him with an expression akin to disgust.

 

    “This again,” Loki muttered, moving to stand next to Jhonen. He aimed a glare at his older self and said, “Go. Away.”

 

    Older Loki huffed a laugh. “Since when do I listen to you? Besides, I’m not about to miss _this_ show.”

 

    “What are you talking about?” Jhonen asked, then turned to _his_ Loki and asked, “What’s he talking about?”

 

    “Nothing. Nothing important,” Loki replied, entirely too quickly.

 

    Jhonen eyed him suspiciously. “Babe; what did you do?”

 

    Loki shifted uncomfortably. “I... may or may not have accidentally and totally _not_ purposefully unleashed a soul-eating monster somewhere in this general vicinity...”

 

    Jhonen blinked at him blankly for a moment then looked down at the floor. He looked back up at Loki and opened his mouth then closed it again. In the end, all he could manage was to ask, “Why?”

 

    “It had something I needed,” Loki replied, then earnestly added, “Jo, I swear I didn’t know it was going to get loose, much less find its way _here_.”

 

    “Poor, poor planning on your part. Very sloppy,” Older Loki taunted, earning a glare from the both of them.

 

    “Shut it,” Jhonen snapped, then turned back to Loki and asked, “So, what do we do?”

 

    “No idea,” Loki admitted, “Can’t kill it; it’s way too strong for me. Plus I do kind of owe it and all.”

 

    “What do you owe?” Jhonen asked.

 

    Loki scratched the back of his head and sheepishly replied, “A soul.”

 

    Jhonen slapped his hand over his face. “Of _course_ you do.”

 

    “Well, what else was I supposed to offer it? It’s a soul-eater; it only wants the one thing!” Loki cried.

 

    “True. Even _Thor_ could figure _that_ one out,” Older Loki commented.

 

    “Quiet!” Loki snapped, then turned back to Jhonen, “My plan was to bring it one, it’s not particularly picky about what it eats, but I screwed up with the seals when I summoned it and it broke free.”

 

    “Really, it’s like you don’t have _centuries’_ worth of memories to work with,” Older Loki added, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head in disapproval.

 

    “Shut up!” They both yelled then Jhonen turned to Loki and asked, “Okay, so it doesn’t care exactly _what_ you give it, as long as it gets _something_ , right?”

 

    “That was the carefully worded deal, yeah,” Loki replied, wondering where this was going.

 

    “So let’s give it a soul,” Jhonen said pointedly.

 

    Just as Loki realised what Jhonen meant, the front door burst open and through it flew in an abstractly-formed shadowy creature. Loki quickly pushed Jhonen aside and the creature stopped right in front of him with a growl, making him back up a step.

 

    “Hi. Yeah, I owe you something, don’t I? Well, there’s your prize!” Loki said quickly, pointing at his older self, who looked at him in surprise.

 

    “Why you little...!” Was all he managed before the creature locked its attention on him and lunged. Older Loki quickly teleported himself away, but the creature followed after him; as soon as it was gone, the power came back on. Loki went over to Jhonen and offered him his hand.

 

    “Well, that should keep him busy for a while,” Loki said with a grin as he helped Jhonen up, “I have to say, that was surprisingly devious of you. I’m so proud.”

 

    “Eh, that guy just pisses me off,” Jhonen replied with a shrug. He looked at Loki for a moment then slapped the back of his head. “Next time, pay attention!”

 

    “Ow. _Sorry!_ Won’t happen again,” Loki replied, rubbing the area soothingly, then quietly added, “Least, I hope not.”

 

    Jhonen sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You are so frustrating.”

 

    “True, but I _am_ adorable,” Loki replied with a grin, and Jhonen rolled his eyes, returning the smile.

 

    “There _is_ that,” He conceded then he wrapped an arm around Loki’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Once they parted, Jhonen walked towards his bedroom, calling over his shoulder, “Also, you’re fixing the front door.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki comforts his boyfriend and indulges in a little breaking and entering. No, not _that_ kind.

    It had been two weeks since the soul-eater incident, and there was still no trace of either the creature itself or the older Loki, which the present version took to mean the problem had been sorted out as he figured it would be. Jhonen had been appeased with dinner and a weekend trip to Europe to attend a music festival he’d been wanting to go to for years, and had since been a tad more willing to overlook certain troubles Loki had mostly-inadvertently caused in the meantime.

 

    As he stood outside Jhonen’s apartment door, Loki wondered how much longer that would last given the news he was about to deliver. He took a deep breath, checked a pocket on the inside of his coat to make sure his present was okay, then lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

 

    The moment the door opened and he got a glance at Jhonen, Loki could tell there was something wrong; his mismatched eyes were slightly red and puffy, and he had an utterly forlorn expression, which he quickly tried to hide as he greeted Loki with a mostly-forced smile.

 

    “What’s wrong?” Loki went straight to the point in concern.

 

    Jhonen shrugged and stepped aside to let him in before replying in a slightly stuffy voice, “Nothing much; just parents being parents.”

 

    Loki sighed, cupped Jhonen’s face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I know the feeling. Wanna talk about it?”

 

    “Not particularly,” Jhonen replied.

 

    “ _Gonna_ talk about it?” Loki asked.

 

    “Most definitely,” Jhonen replied.

 

    Loki took off his coat and hung it by the door, momentarily forgetting about the gift inside it, then grabbed Jhonen’s hand and pulled him to the living room, where they plopped down on the couch with disparate degrees of grace.

 

    He looked at his boyfriend expectantly, gestured widely with his arms. “Lay it on me.”

 

    Jhonen laughed lightly then leaned back into the couch with a sigh before he began to speak. “Well, dad’s still on me for dropping out of business school and ‘wasting my time and money on dead-end pursuits’,” He began, and Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, “And _Vera_... Ugh, where do I even begin?”

 

    Loki cringed minutely when he heard Jhonen use his mother’s first name; he only did that when the woman had been particularly vicious in her disapproval.

 

    “You sure I can’t convince you to let me turn her into a newt or something?” Loki tried to lighten the mood.

 

    Jhonen huffed a laugh. “Tempting. But I don’t quite see how I would explain that to her husband. The twins probably won’t mind, though; probably find it hilarious, actually.”

 

    “I am definitely going to have to meet those two someday,” Loki laughed.

 

    “What, and jumpstart the next apocalypse? I don’t think so,” Jhonen teased, playfully shoving Loki’s shoulder, earning another laugh.

 

    “And now, to viciously murder the mood,” Loki began with a sigh, “What did she say _this_ time?”

 

    “Oh, the usual; that I’m a disgrace, going to hell for my sinful ways, and whatnot. I kinda just blocked her out when she started going on about how she wishes I could just be ‘normal’,” Jhonen replied dejectedly, slumping further into the seat.

 

    “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about; you’re perfectly normal,” Loki said, pulling Jhonen in for a hug which was tightly returned, “You’re normal to you, and that’s the only opinion that counts.”

 

    Jhonen nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck and murmured, “You’re the best.”

 

    “And you are the only person who could actually reach that conclusion,” Loki joked. After a few minutes of simply enjoying each other’s company, Loki suddenly sat up straight. “Crap, I almost forgot what I came here for!”

 

    He disentangled himself from Jhonen and stood up, going over to his coat by the front door and looking through its pockets for the peace offeri- _gift... gift_ he had brought with him. He walked back to a confused Jhonen with the small-ish box held behind his back and stood half a foot away from the couch, just in case the news was not well received.

 

    “Okay, what’s wrong?” Jhonen asked suspiciously, sitting up straight and crossing his arms over his chest, “You’ve got that look you get when you’re about to tell me something you know I’m not gonna like.”

 

    Loki breathed deep, opened his mouth then hesitated, then instead brought the box out and held it in offering. “I brought cookies!”

 

    Jhonen arched an eyebrow. “Loki... what’d you do _this_ time?”

 

    “Nothing!” Loki replied, “Not.. _yet_ , anyway.”

 

    Jhonen rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, then; what are you _going_ to do this time?”

 

    Loki hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath and spoke in a rush, “I’m going to break into a museum in Battambang to steal an artefact of alien origin before anyone who knows what it’s for finds out it’s there or anyone here finds out what it actually does.”

 

    Jhonen blinked at him then said, “Okay. Have fun.”

 

    “... What?” Loki asked, caught off guard by the non-reaction.

 

    “Have fun,” Jhonen repeated.

 

    Loki stood stunned for a second. “You’re... not mad?”

 

    “Would it stop you if I was?” Jhonen asked back.

 

    “Not... really, no,” Loki replied tentatively, feeling like he might be walking into a trap.

 

    “Then I won’t be mad,” Jhonen replied calmly then he added seriously, “Just come back, okay?”

 

    Loki’s shoulders slumped in relief and he walked to the couch to stand in front of Jhonen, dropping the box of cookies on the coffee table along the way. He straddled the slightly taller man’s lap, wrapped his arms around Jhonen’s neck and kissed him.

 

    “Always,” Loki said, resting their foreheads together, “Unless I die; in which case... sorry in advance.”

 

    Jhonen laughed then turned them, dropping Loki on the couch and hovering over him. “What am I gonna do with you?” He asked fondly.

 

    “I could think of a few things...” Loki replied flirtatiously, slowly running his hands up Jhonen’s arms, earning a blush.

 

 

    Getting into the museum was easy, as such things tend to be when one is equipped with a coat that renders oneself invisible, and before long Loki stood before the door leading to what he sought, as well as a problem.

 

    _How to get in and out_ without _getting myself noticed and possibly shot?_ Loki thought to himself. Not that he was worried about injuries; he just _really_ liked his coat. Not to mention if he got caught he’d have to explain things, which was precisely was he was trying to avoid by sneaking in in the first place. And Jhonen would probably kill him if he got arrested. _Rule forty-six of relationships: Never call your significant other from jail._

 

    He scouted around for other possible entrances, finding only an air duct through which he could _just about_ fit. _Of course._ Loki thought with an inward sigh, then quietly removed the grate and crawled inside, making sure to replace it behind him. It took some manoeuvring, and many supressed sneezes from the dust clinging to the walls, but eventually Loki found himself at a grate almost above the artefact, which appeared as a simple decorative vase. He looked around as best he could from his vantage point and found the room to be empty of human life. _Convenient._

 

    Opening the vent as silently as possible just in case, Loki carefully (and somewhat uncomfortably) dropped down into the room and walked up to the ‘vase’s display. He was debating just grabbing the artefact and hightailing it out of there before anyone noticed it was missing, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and just barely managed to duck out of the way of an energy blast that left a hole in the wall.

 

    “I knew this was too easy,” Loki said as he turned to face his attacker.

 

    About three feet away from him stood a figure of vaguely elvish features with scaly-looking charcoal skin, holding some kind of energy gun. It snarled at him, took aim and fired again. Loki dodged the shot more easily than the last and rushed at them, summoning Laeveteinn at the last minute, thus giving his opponent little time to react; the sword sliced clean through the creature, cutting it diagonally in half, and with a shrill shriek it dissolved into smoke.

 

    “Huh. That’s a new one,” Loki mused aloud.

 

    He turned back to the artefact and moved to grab it, when he heard a bit of a commotion behind him. Turning around he saw several people, likely police or some such, running towards him. Loki swore then turned and grabbed the vase, digging a small stone out of one of the pouches hanging from his belts and muttering a quick spell; the stone glowed for a moment and turned into a perfect replica of the vase the artefact appeared to be. Loki quickly set it down on the pedestal and ran out of the room and subsequently the building.

 

    Once he returned to the States, Loki made his way through Jhonen’s building to his apartment, bouncing the artefact slightly in his hands. He knew it was risky, leaving it with his boyfriend for safekeeping until he needed it, but it seemed the better option. As he reached the right door, Loki communed with the artefact and willed it to change its shape again to something less conspicuous before he knocked. When Jhonen opened the door he was met with Loki holding a six-month-old ginger kitten with yellow eyes in his arms.

 

    “What’s with the cat?” Jhonen asked in lieu of a greeting.

 

    “Uh... Happy Five Months!” Loki declared after a moment’s thought, presenting the kitten for Jhonen to take.

 

    “You... got me a cat?” Jhonen said bemusedly, taking the kitten from Loki and walking into the living room, “Wait; is it that day already? I thought it was next week.”

 

    “Well, yeah, but Happy Four-months-and-three-and-a-half-weeks doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Loki replied with a shrug as he sat down on the couch.

 

    “Uh-huh. So. You got me a cat. Neat,” Jhonen said as he sat down next to Loki, “What’s its name?”

 

    “That’s up to you; he doesn’t have one,” Loki replied. Technically, it wasn’t a lie; the artefact hadn’t actually given a name when he spoke to it.

 

    Jhonen stared at the kitten for a moment, then declared, “You look like a Pazuzu.”

 

    “You’re naming him after a demon?” Loki asked amusedly.

 

    Jhonen shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have absolutely no idea how anything in the Battambang Provincial Museum works; I have never been there and have only seen a few pictures. I just needed a museum not in the US and literally just Googled 'list of museums in Asia' then picked one at random.
> 
> I plead artistic license. Because Loki.
> 
> Laeveteinn is Loki's sword and it appears in issue #3 of AOA I think. It's also very nice looking and I want it.


End file.
